


Stuck

by It_is_only_logical



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, the mausoleum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_only_logical/pseuds/It_is_only_logical
Summary: Gruesome sights in a dark, cramped place haunted him then and now. Whether it's reality or a nightmare depends only on whether his eyes are open and the time he's in.(My description of what Klaus experienced in the mausoleum but it's in verse)(It probably ain't good tbh).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> (First fic, haven't seen season 2, read with low expectations)

Hickory,

Dickory,

**FUCK!**

Little number 4 is now stuck

Between 3 walls

And one that's more of a door

There lies little Number Four:

Little, tiny, thin,

Short, frail, pale skin,

(He can't even retain

What he eats

Because of his fear

At what he Sees)

Slow, weak, us e l e s s

Nothing much, WORTHLESS,

He lost in his fear

The edge of his advantage

Now he shakes 

At the sight

of a barely hung appendage.

Apparitions, phantoms, ghosts

He can see, he can hear

Things most don't

But he'd rather not

Rather be blind, rather be deaf

Than try to ignore

Sickly coughs and blood drip.

Rather be blind, rather be dead

Than get the damned sounds of death.

He didn't ask

For this gift of perception

For those are not people.

Not someone

But something.

Empty like shells,

Repetitive and broken,

Brash and violent

those are ghosts,

the hosts

Of this raging nightmare

And he is nothing

(NOTHING!)

More than a caged spectator.

In this nightmare...

In . This . Nightmare.

THIS **(there)** IS **(is)** A **(no)**

NIGHTMARE **_(escape) !_**

**A HH ! ! GET M E O UT!**

**LE T M E O U T !**

**.**

**..**

... **_please._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment (if you actually care enough to) only if it won't make me cry. Be gentle.


End file.
